Reluctance
by 4k1k0
Summary: Lemon for now; since it takes a long time for me to update. Xemnas has ignored Axel due to Demyx's arrival, what happens when Axel confronts Demyx?


It was the rain that drizzled as lightly as a glaze over his cheeks; it welcomed and embraced him with hands that had never touched him before. He felt a new sense of warmth in his heart that he felt that he had not felt for a long while. The ashen blue sky was trembling with a deafening roar that was shortly followed with a blinding flash that remained in the dark crevices of the stormy clouds. The male grinned, his nude body glistening with every roar and flash as god's tears beat down in larger quantities.

_Who am I…?_

The question remained unanswered as he looked down at the cobbled stones that created the radiating spiral that worked its way around the demolished statue; the stones were a deep grey that held all the murk and mud that the rain and earth had to offer. The statue itself had been cracked unevenly in the center, created a jagged edge that seemed to be an endless maze of lines. He reached out for the statue, wishing to inspect the object itself. The stone was cold under his hand, causing his teeth to chatter slightly in his mouth. He was already covered in gooseflesh as the rain had been hitting against his skin for a good half an hour, maybe longer; time was unreadable in this dark world. He took a step, and slipped on the slippery stones.

He sank to his knees and splashed into a puddle, which released more chills ripping through his spine. Looking down at the water, he could see his distorted features. His eyes were a never ending sea of blue, which seemed to stand out from his fair porcelain-like skin; his hair was a dusty blond that was layered in intention to be spiked upward into a mullet. Unfortunately, the rain had dampened and weighed his hair down, no longer keeping it in its gravity-defying position; it instead rested in his line of sight, making it impossible for the young male to see.

Not so far away, another male stood, his eyes piercing the sky with every electric flash; they were a dark chocolate near the pupil, its golden feathers radiating out in the iris. They moved with the speed of a hawk catching everything that moves in its range of vision. Right now, it was focused on the lone figure that was now moving away from the fountain and was seeking shelter.

"…Superior, what will we do with the male?" Asked a sharp voice behind the leader, showing pure disgust towards the bumbling male that appeared to not give a crap that he was completely nude; the tanned male turned to the hooded figure behind him; with a single swift motion, his hood was off, revealing his stunning features. His face was sharp and masculine, his eyes a ravishing green, that seemed to stare gently at the man, searching for something, but failing to find it. He lifted his hand to the opposite male's chin, pulling it upwards.

"…He is another Nobody… We will train him in the art of battle, and he will help us with Kingdom Hearts." He said softly, his tone matching that of a kitten's purr. The male seemed to melt under his touch, his long firey spikes falling down due to the rain; they swelled with rain, the thick strands falling into his face, shielding his pained features. He grasped the collar of his Superior and looked angry for a moment.

"Is this it then, Xemnas?! You just leave me as soon as new meat appears?!" He said angrily, steaming tears sliding down his cheeks bitterly. He bowed his head, his hair flopping down before his face, reaching towards the ground. Xemnas merely pushed the male away, allowing him to fall into the water that graced the land. The puddles splashed angrily as the redhead hit it, the male not even bothering to pick himself up.

"…You will call me Superior….Axel." He said coldly, and turned back towards the blonde that was now looking up at the tanned male.

"…Who am I..?" He asked softly, his eyes wild with fever, his teeth crying out in their endless chatter, all even and a pearly white.

"…." The male thought about it, his eyes staring down at the male, before throwing a cloak down at the other's feet. The chains sobbed against the cobblestones and then were immediately silenced.

"…Demyx." He concluded and turned away, glancing once at Axel, and then at Demyx.

…Demyx….


End file.
